Reencuentros
by Anonimeus
Summary: Pasamos la vida despidiéndonos y reencontrándonos con personas,algunas menos importantes que otras. De lo que Takeru Takaishi estaba seguro mientras la miraba era que,al menos en sus recuerdos,ella jamás se había ido.


**E**staba mirando su sonrisa forzada,levantando una copa como si fuese el pan de cada día,mientras detallaba a todos los tipos que la acompañaban meticulosamente. Ella es una parte del universo que no se ve en cualquier lado. Tienes que ser observador para notar la forma en la que levanta su dedo cuando bebe alguna cosa,el movimiento de su nariz cuando algo le incomoda y su risa rápida e inexpresiva porque el chiste era demasiado malo.

He conocido todas sus facetas,sus ideas y estoy convencido de que puedo leerle la mente. Sin embargo,ahora mismo me encuentro del otro lado de su mundo. Del lado oscuro.

-¿Desea algo,señor?-Me preguntaba un joven que probablemente no pasaba los veinte años.

-Dame del vodka más fuerte que tengas.-Contesté sin voltearme,aún apoyado a la barra y sentado en el banco que daba una vista perfecta hacia lo único que me interesaba mirar esa noche.

En un par de minutos ya tenía el trago frente a mí. Lo tomé dejando de verla por segundos y para cuando retome a lo mío,ella me había notado.

Me reí un poco,porque nunca estuvo en mis planes que me descubriera. En realidad,me sentí como un espía todas las veces que la vi en silencio. Así que,ya que me había atrapado con las manos en la masa,tuve que aguantarle la mirada un rato.

Fue un minuto en el que me vio seriamente,perdida de todo su alrededor. Después volteó hacia su círculo de acompañantes,sonriente,retomando cualquier conversación ambisiosa que pudiesen estar teniendo; como si nunca se hubiese ido. Pero se había ido,había estado conmigo en el intervalo de tiempo en el que me miró,y tuvimos esa conversación muda a la cual estaba tan acostumbrado. Y la extrañaba.

Decidí voltearme a la barra,dejando de observarla,porque 1) ya me había visto y 2) su indiferencia duele.

Pedí otro trago,el anterior me lo tomé no sé en qué momento. Y empecé a pensar.

Recordé cuando la conocí,teníamos ocho años y yo estaba de vacaciones en Odaiba,sólo tuvimos dos meses para jugar,por lo que cuando me fui pensé que no la volvería a ver. Recordé cuando me mudé a Odaiba definitivamente,que entré a mi nueva aula en mi nueva secundaria con mis nuevos compañeros y,entre tantas caras,la suya apareció como si nunca hubiese dejado de estar. Recordé cuando se fue a New York a estudiar arte y yo me quedé en Tokyo estudiando literatura,fue difícil porque tuve que acostumbrarme a no sentir el olor de su cabello las mañanas de clase mientras me decía que le diera mi opinión sobre alguna fotografía que había tomado recién; fue un tiempo en el que nos alejamos poco a poco,hasta llegar a ser nada. Entonces recordé cuando nos volvimos a ver,ese invierno a nuestros veintiún años,en esa playa a la que solíamos ir a hablar en silencios.

Ahí le dije que la quería sólo para mí y nos besamos. Y no dormimos esa noche.

-¿Cuántas veces has hecho ésto?

Esa voz me bajó de la nube en la que andaba,bueno,es la única voz que puede hacerme reaccionar. Sonreí de lado y jugué con el pequeño vaso que antes contuvo vodka.

-¿Qué exactamente?

-Takeru,te conozco y tus apariciones no son casualidades.-Ya la tenía sentada a mi lado,aún expulsaba ese aroma a delicadeza combinada con sensualidad. Ya comprendo el por qué tantos la pretendían.

Bajé la cabeza y me reí un poco,no era mi intención ser grosero,el vodka se me estaba subiendo a la cabeza. Pero de un momento a otro la felicidad que implicaba el estar hablando con ella pasó a ser melancolía. Y tuve que suspirar profundamente para no llorar.

-¿Podrías decir algo?-Insistió mi acompañante,supuse momentánea.

Levanté la mirada,medio perdido por el alcohol; sin embargo, pude concentrarme en ella,pude ver su expresión entre la seriedad y la nostalgia por el hecho de hallarnos ahí.

-Felicitaciones,me gustó tu cuadro del ángel negro-Comenté sonriéndole,y sentí un deja vú por la manera en la que ella me devolvió el gesto.

-Una perfecta combinación entre la luz y la oscuridad.

Por un instante pareció que nos encontrabamos en otra dimensión. En éste lugar nuestos malos momentos nunca existieron y ahora mismo estabamos hablando como si nos acabaramos de conocer. Me gusta,de ella,exactamente eso. La he conocido imnumerables veces en toda mi vida y,todas esas veces,he sentido como si fuese la primera.

No es que no me acuerde de la última Ella que conocí,pero en cada nuevo escenario cambia algo. La de ahora es segura de sí misma y algo más sensual,me permito agregar.

-Y.. Rojo corto,te sienta bien.-La escaneé un poco al decirle eso,luego volví a sonreir. Pero ella devió la mirada,riendo. Diferente a como reía con los tipos con quienes hablaba hasta hace poco.

-Estás mirando demasiado,Takaishi.-Al final de esas palabras y culminando con su contagiosa risa,giró hacia mí. Mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

-Tengo cinco años sin hablar contigo,sin verte a esta distancia. ¿Cómo esperas que no me deleite de ti?

-Dudo mucho que desde lejos no lo hayas hecho.-No titubió ni por un segundo y hasta sonrió picaramente.

La última Kari que conocí hubiese reservado ese tipo de comentarios,era más recatada que ésta. ¿Pero qué podía extrañarme si esa Kari tenía veintitres y ésta veintiocho?

El arte,en cualquiera de sus formas,te enseña muchas cosas. Te abre la mente,expande tu alma. Y ella era una artista completa,ya debía saber hasta un poco más de lo que yo imaginaba.

-Me gustó _La extraño,señorita Helena_. No eres muy bueno para enviarme mensajes secretos.-No sé qué cara puse,pero empezó a reirse y estoy seguro que era de mí. Así que me resigné acompañandola.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura que era para ti?-Agregé cuando pude parar de reír.

-Todo el libro trataba de un hombre,al cual nunca describes,que de docientas páginas en ciento noventa y nueve extraña a la señorita Helena. La espía,le toma fotografías y,al final,cuando hasta yo pensé que la había olvidado,resulta que la ve y todo se reinicia. No sé,la H de Helena,el que hayan terminado porque Jack la engañó y todo el concepto de extrañar a una persona me hizo pensar,como por cinco segundos,sobre la pequeñisíma posibilidad de que podría ser para mí.-Me lo explicó como si yo no hubiese escrito el libro y como si yo no supiera que,en efecto,era para ella.

-Esta hubiese sido una buena escena entre la señorita Helena y Jack.

Volvimos a reír por mi comentario. Me gustaba el ambiente que teníamos,a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo sin hablarnos.

-Pero,aclarame algo.-Su semblante se tornó serio.

-Por supuesto,dime qué.

-En total,¿cuántas fotografías mías tienes en tu álbum de espía/obsesivo/acosador?-Dicho eso se hecho a reír un poco más fuerte que las veces anteriores. Hasta el punto de que,quienes estaban cerca de nosotros,voltearon a mirarla desaprobatoríamente.

-Que lástima,tan talentosa y tan carente de modales. Siempre he dicho que ese tipo de personas no encaja en la alta sociedad.

Claramente hablaban de Kari,me fijé en ella y estaba tensa,apretando su mandíbula y conteniendo cualquier cosa que pudiese querer decirle a las "señoras" que cuchichaban a su espalda. Sabía que estaba incómoda ahí,aparte de mover la nariz,yo lo sentía también; porque tampoco me gustaban ese tipo de reuniones llenas de viejos presumidos y críticos. ¿Y qué se podía hacer? Si la mayoría de ellos financiaba las obras que presentabamos.

-¿Quieres ir a otro lado?-Ella no me miraba y estaba masajeando su corto cabello castaño,probablemente porque no quería que sintiera la molestía que portaba. Así que sólo asintió.

Salimos de ahí ante la mirada de muchos viejos chismosos y algunos jóvenes que les seguían los pasos. Lo que tal vez los alteró,pudo haber sido el hecho de que la tomé de la mano para arrastarla rápido de allí.

Sentí uno que otro flash y después llegamos a mi auto.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Viste sus caras?-Empezó a reír como una frenética arrecostada en la puerta del cópiloto. Aun entrelazabamos las manos.

-Tranquila.-Dije tratando de no reírme de su risa-Estás realmente borracha,Hikari.

Estaba moviendose demasiado y su equilibrio desapareció casi por completo,al parecer las nueve copas de vino que se tomó mientras hablaba con aquellos tipos empezaban a hacerle efecto. Tuve que soltar su mano y colocar mis brazos a los lados para que no se fuese a caer.

-Necesitaba mucho alcohol en la sangre para poder acercarme a ti-Rodeó mi cuello y me miró,en sus ojos sólo pude ver un oscuro vacío.

Estaba lo sufientemente perdido como para ir acercandome poco a poco a ella,y pegarla más al auto. Sólo sentí lo suave de sus pequeños labios y mis manos bajar hasta su cintura de manera armoniosa.

Pero no estaba tan ebrio como ella,y no podía permitir que un fotógrafo nos agarrara en esa situación. No tanto por mí,sino por Kari.

Así que separé el beso que se tornaba un tanto intenso.

-Subamos al auto,ven.

Le atrapé por la cintura con un brazo y la metí en el asiento trasero a pesar de que se resistía. Hasta intentó halarme con ella,pero logré hacer que se acostara y se quedara quieta.

Mientras manejaba hasta mi departamento,sonaba un profundo silencio. Yo me concentraba en la carretera y ella parecía meditar por su lado.

-¿Kari?

-¿Si?

-Eh.. ¿Quieres que te deje donde vives?

No hubo respuesta en los primeros dos minutos.

-No.. Espera,¿sabes dónde vivo?

Me eché a reír por su pregunta,probablemente pensaba que yo la seguía a todos lados.

-No,yo te iba a preguntar si me decías que sí.-Seguí riendo y luego sentí un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Dios,estoy muy mareada!-Comentó cuando volvió a desplegarse en el asiento-Idiota,pensé que me acosabas bien. Eres malo hasta en eso.

Volví a reirme ligeramente. En poco tiempo ya habíamos llegado al estacionamiento del edificio en donde vivía.

Paré y me quedé pensando frente al volante. Todo mi plan se había salido del camino y ahora estaba en el mismo auto con la mujer que pensaba no volvería a tocar en toda mi vida.

-¿Vamos a bajar o estás pensando en cómo matarme?-La voz de la castaña ebria me hizo volver a reír.

Suspiré y bajé del auto. Me dirigí a la puerta trasera de la Land Rover para ayudar a mi acompañante a bajar. Pensaba dejarla apoyarse de mi hombro mientras subiamos por el ascensor,pero estaba demasiado mal hasta para eso.

-Te voy a cargar.-Le dije viendo que su equilibrio empeoraba cada vez más.

-Que.. Tu.. Q.. ¡Sueltame,bastabdo!-Se quejaba con una lengua trabada y confusa. Me era graciosa su manera pobre de patalear y abrazarse de mi cuello al mismo tiempo.

Se quedó dormida mientras llegabamos a la puerta de mi apocento. Y lo difícil de abrir la entrada fue algo inigualable. Cuando al fin lo logré,la llevé a mi cuarto y la bajé cuidadosamente en la cama.

-Uhm.. .-Se quejó entredormida.

Sólo pude medio sonreír,seguía viéndose hermosa aunque estaba toda desubicada. Tenía probabilidades de verme como un estúpido mientras la observaba,pero eso no me preocupaba en ese momento.

Mis ojos se percataron de que aun tenía los tacones,el collar y ese vestido incómodo. Así que me alenté a quitarle,al menos,los tacones. Cuando estaba desabrochando el primero,ella empezó a moverse.

-No te muevas,te quitaré estas cosas para que duermas un poco más cómoda.-Le susurré tratando de volver a tomar en mis manos su pie.

-No.-Me dijo,haciendo un adorable puchero y tapandose la cara. No pude evitar sonreír ante eso-Acuestate conmigo.

Destapó su rostro y me vio con unos ojos suplicantes a los que no pude negarme. Cuando me di cuenta,estaba acostado a su lado,mirando al techo que nunca antes había visto.

-¿Tk?-Hacia mucho no me decía así. Hacia mucho que no sentía tantas emociones juntas cuando alguien me decía así.

-Dime,Kari.

-Yo también te extraño.-Se volteó a verme,lo sentí. Pasó su brazo por mi abdomen,abrazándome y revolviendo muchas cosas en mí.

Nos quedamos así,en silencio,por al menos cinco minutos. Sabía que debía decir algo,pero no sabía exactamente qué.

-Estoy algo ebria y todo,pero.. Aún conciente creo que sentiría lo mismo que siento ahora al estar contigo aquí. Te odio y te amo tanto,Tk.-La voz que uso para cada palabra era quebrada y baja. Me quedé sin palabras.

Se acercó más a mí,hasta que su respiración daba contra mi cuello y su pierna con el tacon semidesabrochado tocaba mi pantalon.

Comencé a respirar rápido,pero intentaba controlarlo porque no quería que ella lo notara. Sin embargo,tenía que responderle.

-Kari.. .-Suspiré profundo antes de continuar-Siento haber sido tan imbécil,en serio. Me arrepiento de tantas cosas que he perdido. A mis amigos,mi hogar y,más que nada,a ti.. Una aventura con Catherine no valió lo que tú vales,Kari y.. Yo fui un idiota que pensó que,pasara lo que pasara,tú estarías allí. Me enseñaste de la mejor forma que estaba mal,porque si me hubieses perdonado quizás no estaríamos aquí ahora.. Te amo,realmente.

Para cuando terminé,su mano estaba apretando el costado mi camisa con fuerza. Hundió el rostro en mi hombro y lo mordió,probablemente para no llorar.

-Y aun no perdono que hayas usado mi maldita inocencia para revolcarte como un perro callejero con Catherine.-Dijo al momento que dejó de morderme.

Esas palabras me dejarón helado,esa no era la Kari que yo conocía,en cambio,era la Kari que yo había creado. Y es que la insensibilidad humana es producto de los mismos humanos,de la maldad.

-Pero,esta noche no quiero pensar en eso. Si te soy sincera,todos los días extraño tu maldita forma estúpida y linda de hacerme sentir como una patética adolescente enamorada.. Desgraciadamente,te necesito.-Me abrazó más fuerte y besó con delicadeza mi mejilla-Tk,aparte de estar ebria,hay otra parte de mí que quiere volverse loca contigo ahora mismo.

Su último comentario me hizo olvidar la culpa merecida que llevaba por haberla engañado y,en su lugar,aceleró mi corazón con unas ganas sobrehumanas de quitarle el bendito vestido inmediatamente.

-Tk.. .-Susurró a mi oido.

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

De manera automática me volteé y empecé a besarla desesperado. Su aliento sabía a alcohol,pero no dejaba de ser irresistible para mí. Quería conocer a la nueva Hikari en la cama,ya mismo.

Aproveché para quitar el incómodo collar y ella se despojó de sus tacones tan rápido que me sorprendió. Ya para ese momento me encontraba sobre su cuerpo,¿o su vestido? Y besaba lentamente el suave cuello que se gastaba,era delicioso en muchas formas.

-Tu camisa.-Me dijo entre suspirando y respirando por la boca.

-Ayudame.-Le respondí dejando de besarle el cuello.

Pasé de allí a su boca y nuestras lenguas se encontraron en cuanto llegué. Ella aprovechó para quitarme torpemente la corbata lo más rápido que pudo. De hecho,me hizo reír entre beso la forma en la que lo hacía. Después fue desabrochandome la camisa hasta dejar al descubierto mis trabajados abdominales. Había hecho muchas mejoras durante esos cinco años y esa era una de ellas.

Dejó de besarme en cuanto los tocó. Y miró hacía abajo para detallarlos visualmente,quizá.

-¿Esto desde cuándo ésta aquí?-Interrogó trazando caminos invisibles en la relieve que forma un músculo desarrollado.

Me reí un poco.

-Desde hace como dos años. Hice otras cosas aparte de extrañarte,¿sabes?-Y mordí su labio haciendola exaltarse.

-Pensé que sólo te revolcabas con putas baratas en mi ausencia.-Terminó de sacarme la camisa y bajó su mano para desabrochar el pantalon.

-Mmm.. Aunque tienes razones para hablarme así,no me gusta que esas palabras salgan de ti. Te quitan pureza.

-Desde hace tiempo que se me acabó eso. También he hecho y aprendido muchas cosas,Takaishi.-Dicho eso metió su mano en mi desabrochado pantalon y me acarició el miembro sobre el boxer. Eso me excitó,por supuesto.

No podía ser la primera vez que lo hacía. Me alteró pensar con quién lo había aprendido,porque estaba seguro que conmigo no había sido.

-Kari.. .-Volvió a besarme y ahí mismo olvidé lo que iba a decirle,sólo la tomé por la cintura y la pegué lo más que pude a mí.

Terminé de despojarme del pantalon,los zapatos y las medias. Sólo quedaba mi boxer negro contra su precioso vestido rojo. La levanté para bajar el cierre de la parte de atras del vestido. Lo logré y,con su ayuda,en poco tiempo ya estaba vestida sólo con su panty rojo.

No he visto en mis ventiocho años un cuerpo tan bien armado,para mí,como el de Hikari Yagami. Toda ella esta compuesta por pequeñas partes perfectas.

Apagué la lámpara de la mesa de noche que nos acompañaba,no quería ni siquiera que la luz artificial observara su belleza. Estaba celoso de todo en ese momento,era mia y nada aparte de mí podía verla así.

No tardó en rodear mis caderas con sus piernas y pegar mi entrepierna a la suya. Me estaba desesperando porque cada cosa nueva que hacía me excitaba más.

-Necesito quitarte el maldito panty,cariño.-Supliqué ante su maldad de no permitirme tratar de bajarselo ni quitarme el boxer.

-Si no sufres un poco para conseguirlo,no habrá placer al tenerlo.-Susurró a mi oido mientras presionaba más sus piernas y arrinconaba mi notable erección contra el deseo incontrolable.

-Pero.. En serio,Kari.. Por favor.-Mi lado animal empezaba a exigir acciones más intensas,pero ella parecía querer hacerme sufrir un poco más.

-No,Tk. Tú estás todo _caliente_,pero yo soy mujer y necesito más que ésto para _emocionarme_.-Soltó su agarré y suspiré,tenía razón.

Medio sonreí porque se me ocurrió algo para volverla loca. Ella también sonrió en la oscuridad,aún después de todos estos años podía leer mi mente.

Caí arropándonos en una cobija gigante con la que dormía y mordiendo suavemente su oreja izquierda. Tomé su cintura entre mis manos e hice que la erección que aun llevaba se hiciera notar en la parte más baja de su vientre. Fue duro para mí porque quería penetrar,pero no podía ser egoista con ella. La verdad,necesitaba demostrarle que yo podía ser mejor en la cama que cualquier otro bastardo con el que estuvo alguna vez.

Me sentí bien cuando su respiración se volvió pausada y profunda. Estaba funcionando mi técnica.

Comencé a bajar por su cuello con besos pequeños y lentos,su piel sabía a mi sabor favorito,ella. Me detuve entre sus pechos,donde se me ocurrió iniciar lamiendo y mordiendo levemente el derecho; pasando al terminar con el izquierdo. Terminé llenandole de besos el estómago y estimulando su entrepierna cuidadosamente con mis dedos.

-Ok.. Ya.. Tú ganas.. .-Lo había logrado. Su voz entrecortada y su cuerpo tenso dejaron más que clara la excitación que llevaba en ese momento.

No tardé mucho en sacar su panty y decidí castigarla un poco.

-Con que.. Venganza,¿no?-Se quejó al notar que estimulaba su entrepierna con mi erección,pero sin quitarme el bóxer.

-Dicen que la venganza es dulce,pero esta es.. Mmm.. ¿Excitante?-Sonreí de medio lado,hasta que me sentí demasiado necesitado.

No pude soportarlo más,paré de molestarla y me quité la prenda negra lo más rápido que pude. Sentí su felicidad porque al fin sería totalmente complacida,y sentí mi felicidad porque al fin volvería a estar con la mujer que amaba.

Cuando penetré,fue como estar tocando el cielo con las manos. Nunca me había sentido tan realizado como en ese momento,el exacto momento en el que nos volvimos uno. Dimos vueltas por toda la cama y,al final,nos quedamos dormidos inesperadamente. Lo último que recordaba era el sabor de sus besos llenos de placer y de necesidad.

**D**esperté por los rayos de sol que daban contra mi ventana,sentía un peso sobre mí y un dolor de cabeza terrible. Hasta que abrí bien los ojos y descubrí que no había sido un sueño toda la noche anterior.

Sobre mí se encontraba la mujer que me emocionaba la vida. Profundamente dormida.

Sentí otra ola de placer recorrerme el cuerpo. Soy propenso a excitarme en las mañanas como esa,de domingo soleado.

-¿Tk?-Escuché su voz preguntarme sin levantar el rostro de mi pecho.

-Buenos días,cariño.-Le di un beso en el cabello.

Levantó la mirada y arrastró su cuerpo sobre el mio hasta que sus labios tocaban mis labios. El lento roce de la piel desnuda causo esa erección matutina que me hizo pensar que estaba soñando. Pero no.

Me besó con una delicadeza adorable y yo sabía que ya no estaba ebria,lo que me emocionaba aún más.

Ella se encargó de que mi miembro entrara lento y pausado,ya para cuando llegó al final,se mantuvo un rato ahí. Bajando y subiendo minuciosamente,hasta que,supongo se excitó mucho,y empezó a moverse tan rápido como podía; haciendonos saltar. Me tomé la libertad de tomar el control e invertir las posiciones,porque yo también estaba muy excitado. Besé su cuello y sus pechos al momento en que bajaba y subía dentro de ella.

Paramos porque yo no podía respirar.

-¿Amor?-Me llamó con esa voz delicada que la hace parecer más inocente de lo que en realidad es. Pero lo que me aceleró el corazón,fue la palabra que utilizó para llamarme.

-Dime,cariño.-Le respondí sonriente,abrazandola como si un mínimo soplo de aire me la pudiese arrancar de los brazos.

-Creo que me gusta esta cama más que la mía. ¿Qué hacemos ante eso?-Terminó mirandome pícaramente y medio sonriendo.

Me permití reirme de su astucia antes de volver a atraparla con mis labios. Ella supo la respuesta allí.

Y basta decir que pasamos el día en su nueva cama favorita.


End file.
